hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Drake
Drake was a FluidAnims RHG created by Maroon. He is a grey stickfigure. He later transferred to StickPage, where he challenged Garo, but later forfeited. Story Excluding his disorder, Dylan was a normal invisible-to-society boy who lives at the Rosemare Mountain Village with his mother. In a one hot fall, while Drake was walking home carrying a pair of water-filled bucket he came across a deep cave. Although he usually passes the rock formation twice a week, he never recall it being a cave. Curious, he took a peak inside the void. He notice the walls having a curved uneven formation. Whilst feeling the texture with his fingers, a sudden loud roar screams from within the darkness. With no second thoughts he dropped the buckets he was carrying and sprints away as fast as he could. Another roar follows; followed again by a loud stomping sound. The stomps gets closer and closer. A giant shadow shades his path as if darkening the light of his survival. He turn his head. A towering gray lizard-like creature with wings lingers at the corner of his vision. With it's size and beastly intentions, it bites off his arm. His forearm and half of his upper arm is completely gone. In shock, he tripped and fell unto an edge of a cliff. Shaking in pain and in fear, he cowers beneath the dragon's head. Awoken at a lakeside, he noticed the blood coming from his head and his gray and scale textured hand. He rushes to his house in trauma. Confused, scared and injured. His mother tended his head injury, but unsure on what to do with his hand. He later discovered particular physical changes happening. Endurance strengthen, a lump on his back, pupils squints vertically at night. The changes became more drastic. Skins turning grey, the lump on his back became scaled wings, and most prominent, his hand could morph into a shape that of a dragon's head with an open mouth. He began to experiment with these physical changes and would discover physical abilities that would be impossible for a normal human being. This hold of power changed his life. The villagers accepted him as guardian of the village, he gained a lot of friendly attention by showing off his powers and rid the village of thieves and intruding bandits. Eventually, his mother died of illness while he was still young. Nevertheless, thinking the village won't require his help anymore, he sets off into the world to find the meaning of his powers and rid the world of evils. As he begin the departure from the village, he heard a faint supposedly loud sound from a distance. It sounded like a roar, a familiar roar. He enhance his hearing with his hands and tries to capture the sound again, but before he could a winged giant swoops over his head and land into the village. The village was thrown into panic. Screams of fear, gasping of 'surprise', shouting in the name of the lord. Drake drops his 'luggage' and runs towards it. He 'stands-off with the dragon eye-to-eye'. As their eyes meet, Drake flinches then stood motionless with eyes and mouth wide open, as if unconscious. When he awoken, his village was in ruins. destroyed wooden buildings, burnt ashes, human corpses; they were everywhere. Standing in front of him was the dragon. They stood there motionless, staring into each other with blank expressions. Without any heads turning, he walks. Past the dragon, past the ruined buildings, to his 'luggage'. He picks it up and sets off. Weapon/Ability Sword He carries a sword to fight in his human form. Morphing He can grow/morph any possible limb into it's dragon counterpart, ex: turn his skin into hard dragon scale, grow wings and tails. He can morph his hand into a Dragon head-shaped canon that can shoot fire. Battles Vs Kriel Vs Vitra Vs Shynai Vs Garo }} Trivia * According to the story, his name is Dylan and he has a personality disorder. Source http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?35892-Drake[[Category:RHG]] Category:Inactive Category:Grey